


Who knew a trip to IKEA could change people

by yangsgirlfriend



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU where Amity joins Luz in the human realm, F/F, They're gay for each other but they don't realize, fluff at first, mostly fluff tbh, turns into angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangsgirlfriend/pseuds/yangsgirlfriend
Summary: Luz and Amity hang out at a furniture store
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've posted to please go easy in the comments. Feel free to suggest things

“I don't get why you brought me here, Luz” Amity states nonchalantly the second they walk through the front doors of the store.  
“Come on, Amity!” Luz bounces excitedly, “This is your first time in the human realm, I couldn't let you go without showing you IKEA.”  
Amity rolls her eyes, “It’s almost closing time too...What's so special about a furniture store anyway?” she asks the girl accompanying her. Luz simply smirks and gestures for Amity to follow after her.  
Although she doesn't show it, Amity is amazed by the large building. She sees all sorts of human things. She points out one random object called ‘VITTSJÖ’ and asks Luz what it is. “It’s just a wine rack?” She says with slightly curving the ending to form a question.  
Amity just dismisses the unimportant question she asked, Hmm humans sure have a weird way of pronouncing things. Apart from that brief moment of confusion, Amity is just left in wonder. She quickly notices how Luz is taking her to the closet section of the store as well as the number of customers slowly depleting. “Luz, don't you think we should be leaving soon? The store is going to close soon. Ten minutes to be precise.”  
“Lighten up, Amity” Luz quickly takes a look around them, checking for people, “Come on!”  
Before Amity questions her, Luz grabs her hand and drags her into a nearby closet and closes the doors behind them. In the dim light, Amity can see Luz’s eyes gleaming with mischief. “L-Luz! What are you doing?! The staff is going to find us!” Amity stutters as her cheeks heat up.  
“Not if we keep quiet!” Luz whispers to Amity. A bright, brilliant smile graced her lips just like always. Amity can’t help but try and return the smile.  
The minutes pass by, though it feels like years to Amity before Luz creaks the door open and exits the closet.  
Amity hesitantly follows after her, “Luz! Are you going to explain what we’re doing yet?” she says carefully to keep her hushed tone.  
“We are going to have some fun around the store! Isn’t it obvious?”  
“Won’t the security guards find us?”  
“Not if we’re cautious,” Luz smirks  
“This is a bad idea, Luz.”  
“C’mon! Lighten up a bit won’t you?”  
Amity thinks for a moment, remembering the bright smile Luz had when she had invited her, and all the smiles and laughs they had shared since then, “Fine...but don’t blame me if we get caught.”  
Luz’s face lights up again then immediately walks off in a different direction expectantly waiting for the green-haired witch to follow.  
She can’t help but smile, her facial features soften unconsciously and she follows after Luz. She really is something, isn’t she?  
After Luz finally gets Amity to partake in their first activity of the night (Finding the best beds to jump on and proceed to do so), convincing her to do the other things was much easier.  
Luz takes Amity to do all sorts of fun things. Such as play hide and seek in the bin section, look around the food court for some leftover hot dogs in the stands, and push each other around in the huge shopping carts. Luz could see her company lightening up with each moment. Each one of her rare, genuine smiles brought a pang to her heart and warmed her up.  
They soon find themselves sitting on a couch together, excuses from running around and trying to avoid security. Amity, being anything but used to this, has already dropped the strong wall she usually puts up. She lays her head against Luz and she tries to ignore the pounding of her heart.  
Luz takes this time to rest as well, but instead of physically resting, she needs a mental break. She's doing everything in her power to have Amity enjoy her time here in the human realm as she did in the Boiling Isles. Fortunately, it seems like it’s working.  
The brunette takes her phone out and scrolls through her social media pages, liking anything related to Azura. What she doesn’t like, and desperately tries to avoid, is her text notifications. Most, if not all, commenting and pointing out her abnormal obsession with a ‘kids book’ and witches. This isn’t new for her, she’s always been teased and made fun of by the kids at her school, which is why she loved the Azura books. They always let her dream up her fantasy. But after she discovered the Boiling Isles, it’s been...better. And even more so now that Amity is with her.  
Amity looks up at Luz, about to thank her before she notices the look on her face. The usual smile that’s there is long gone and her mouth almost forms a frown. Her eyes...clear pain is shown in them. Amity’s heart aches, and the reason? She has no clue. She lets her eyes trail down to the screen held in the other girl's hand.  
‘freak’  
She lets out a silent gasp of surprise. Why would someone call Luz a freak?  
‘fucking nerd’  
She clenches her hand into a tight fist ….What?  
‘Why don’t you tell me all about your Azura, your nonexistent girlfriend? Faggot.’  
What does faggot even mean?  
‘Why don’t you go back to that little “witch world” of yours? The people there seem to like you better anyway.’  
Amity does a double-take, why are these people all telling Luz these hurtful comments? Why would they go out of their way to make her feel like this? All these words thrown together to make disgusting phrases, it makes Amity sick. Wait, didn’t I used to be like this to her? Didn’t I make her feel like she was comparable to a piece of trash? These thoughts strike her like a needle to the heart. She sits up and faces Luz, “Luz…? Are you okay?”  
Luz quickly puts her phone on the sofa, face down, “Y-yeah of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”  
Lies. Why is she lying?  
“Don’t play that game with me. I saw your messages.”  
Luz looks down at the floor to avoid Amity’s gaze. “Amity it’s not a big deal…”  
Liar. Don’t try to play this off like it’s nothing.  
Before Amity can retort Luz continues her sentence, “...I’m used to this.” Her voice is barely a whisper. Something in Amity breaks.  
“What…?” Amity starts, “And you didn’t think to tell Eda? Your mom? You didn’t think to tell me?”  
“Amity listen-“  
“No you listen,” she doesn’t even realize the emotion tucked behind the words she’s speaking, “People treat you like you’re garbage, they bully you, they call you mean things an-“  
Amity stops. She looks at the girl in front of her and sees the tears forming in her usually cheerful eyes, “I know…” Luz says with a small, quiet smile. “I know, Amity,” she repeats, “Please don’t make a big deal out of this.”  
“I can’t! Because this is a big deal! Don’t hide behind your smiles...that’s how people slowly break themselves.” Amity is used to hiding her emotions by putting up a wall and not letting people get to her, it’s become routine. But now, with Luz, the wall isn’t there. She lets tears form in her eyes.  
She doesn’t exactly know why her tears start to form. Anger? Sadness? Confusion? Perhaps something else? Maybe even a mix of all three. It’s a quick thought that passing through Amity’s mind, no time to dwell on that.  
All of a sudden there’s a shout.  
“What do you think you’re doing here?!” The silhouette of a man appears in the corner of their eyes.  
Suddenly, Luz is running in the direction opposite of the guard, gripping Amity’s wrist and pulling her along behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, this isn’t a chapter. But don’t worry, I’m currently in the making of the actual second chapter! Sorry it’s been a bit slow due to health issues and managing time.

Thank you for the support you’ve shown. I genuinely didn’t expect for you all to want a continuation, thank you.

In terms of the next chapter...what will happen? Will they get caught by the mysterious figure? Will their friendship start to break? or perhaps grow? Most importantly...what will happen to the hotdogs? Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF AND COMFORTTTT

“What do you think you’re doing here?!” The silhouette of a man appears in the corner of their eyes. 

Suddenly, Luz is running in the direction opposite of the guard, gripping Amity’s wrist and pulling her along behind her.  _ No, no, no, no. This isnt good. The guards will catch us if the one from before requests back up!  _

__ Amity soon picks up the pace so they’re running side by side.

“What do we do?” Luz asks with distress lining her words, her eyes desperate. 

Amity looks at her, first notices the tremble in her voice then the emotion in her eyes. It’s clear that they’re not just there because of them getting caught by security. She can almost hear the alternative words in her head, ‘ _ What do I do..?’ _

The more experienced witch instinctively pulls Luz onto a nearby canopy bed, the curtains are long enough that they hide them.

“This should hide us for a little bit. Now,” Amity looks at Luz, “tell me, why were you getting those messages on your phone?” 

Luz glances at Amity once then feigns panic, “Oh snickerdoodles! I left my phone back on the couch! And the hotdogs too! We have to get the-“

Amity quickly puts a finger over Luz’s lips to silence her, “Shhh! We can be too loud or else they’ll find us.” She says the words in a forceful whisper, “We’ll get your phone on our way back. And  _ please _ , stop trying to change the topic.”

“Ah...I guess you caught on…” Luz gives a forced chuckle, “Can’t really get anything passed you can I?”

Amity’s eyes soften, “Please just tell me what’s going on, Luz.”

The brunette lets out a breath. A heartbeat passes. Then two. Then she finally speaks, “I get teased a lot at school.” She gives Amity a weak smile, “For liking the Azura books and being obsessed with magic and everything.”

The green-haired witch looks at her with pain filling her eyes. Her heart feels a pang of pain, but she presses on, “And what does  _ faggot _ mean? I haven’t heard people use it here before.” she asks gently.

Luz visibly flinches and drops her gaze to the sheets they’re sitting on. Amity almost takes back her question when Luz answers, “It’s an insult. It’s another way to tell people like me to go and burn.”

“Like you..?” Amity questions.

“Like people in the lgbtq+ community.” She responds quietly, then her face turns a light shade of pink, “Well that’s totally a good way to come out to your friend…” she scolds herself.

Amity can’t help but giggle, a beautiful, quiet sound that barely echoes within the curtains, “You make it seem like such a big deal.”

“Is… it not a big deal in the Boiling Isles?” 

“Well most people there are quite accepting there, including myself. You have nothing to worry about.” Amity wears a small smile on her face, unable to completely contain the unexpected excitement in the words that just left Luz’s mouth. 

“That’s good to hear, ‘cause I was totally freaked out that you were going to suddenly start avoiding me and be grossed out.” Luz says awkwardly, however there is a small glimpse of her usual self in the tone of her voice.

“I would  _ never _ feel that way about you.” Amity says with affection that no one else has ever heard from her before.

The words escaped her mouth too quickly for her to stop them. Luckily, Luz doesn’t see the hidden meaning behind them.

“Anyway!” Amity immediately changes the topic, “Why haven’t you told anyone about this before?”

“I didn’t want to…” There's a long pause, “I didn’t want to cause trouble for anyone, or make a big deal out of something like this.”

“‘Something like this’? Luz, this is a big deal You’re getting bullied! You shouldn’t have to deal with this...at least not alone.”

“But I’m not alone, you’re with me aren’t you?”

“Yes but I used to be one of those people who hurt you!” Amity’s want to scream the words. She wants Luz to get mad at her, “I told you that you couldn’t be a witch, I almost made you swear off learning magic, I almost let you get cut open for crying out loud!” 

To her surprise, Luz smiles. 

“The word ‘almost’ makes a big difference you know.”

Amity takes a while to understand what she meant. “But that doesn’t make up for my motive!”

“Well, what’s your motive right now?” Luz is still smiling.

“To understand why you didn’t tell anyone about you getting made fun of? To comfort you?” 

“Well that motive is important too y’know.” 

The girl falls silent, unsure of what she can do to make Luz realize that she was just as bad as these people. But nothing comes to mind.

As if Luz is reading Amity’s mind she says, “Gotcha there didn’t I?” in a triumphant tone.

Amity just stares, she’s already deep in thought.

“Anyway we should probably get out of here,” The brunette looks around them as if she’s either embarrassed or awkward, “It’s getting late.” she quickly says. 

Snapped out of her trance, Amity looks around as well. Noticing how close they’re sitting she adds, “Yes, we should.” 

Now it’s time to plan their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, I’ll try to post the next chapters faster 😅


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this story to be so long and I wasnt sure if I should continue it this way. So let me know in the comments please! And yes this is short, I apologize...

After around 15 minutes of brainstorming their ‘Amazing high quality foolproof plan’ as Luz liked to call it, they were ready. 

“Alright, Amity, you ready to initiate phase one?” Luz excitedly asked.

“Please stop using spy terms, this is serious.”

Once Amity realized that the brunette's face dropped she quickly added, “But yes I’m ready.” Seeing how that also had no effect, she tried to quote one of Luz’s favorite characters, Percy Jackson. “Do I get a kiss for good luck?” 

The words tumble out of her mouth before she can stop them. The feel of heat rising to her pale cheeks doesn't make the situation any better for Amity.  _ Oh my god I did not just say that...how is that even the first line that comes to mind?! Well...Luz does talk about that scene a lot- Wait it is definitely not the time to think about that right now! Okay calm down, just quickly say that it was a mistake, then she won't think anything of it. _

“I didn't mean to-” Amity starts

Before either of them knew it, Luz’s lips brushed Amity’s cheek for a split second before Luz hurriedly pushed Amity away, saying a quick good luck in the process. 

Amity doesn't move until she hears quiet footsteps around the corner. The rushes into her position right next to a wide aisle. 

A few minutes of silence pass by before what Luz did quickly catches up to her. Her face instantly turns red, she brings a hand to the place where Luz kissed and lingered her fingers there. She could still feel the presence of her lips there.  _ Close friends totally do that for each other right? I’m sure all friends can do that without being questioned. Yup, totally sure. _

Luckily for Amity, she faintly hears Luz say a horrible insult to the guard that caught us. The sound immediately stops her thoughts from going any further. 

“Ha!” she hears Luz continue to the guard, “Catch me if you can!” Luz then runs off in the direction Amity is, one Luz sees her, she gives a confident wink. Her heart gives a flutter but she doesn't dare give a thought about it. 

Luz slows down her speed just enough so the guard stops in front of her, “Okay kid,

enough with your games! We need to have a serious talk about your parents!” The man says, out of breath.

“Well let me  _ enlighten  _ you, that's not gonna happen!” Luz shouts at him with a small smirk. She then takes out her small notepad with a light glyph on it and touches it with her finger, a small bright orb appearing in front of her. 

“Gah!” The man shouts, covering his eyes from the extremely bright light. 

_ That's my cue,  _ Amity thought. She ran over to where Luz was and swiftly and professionally made a large circle in the air with her fingers. Amity took Luz by the wrist and pulled her through it. Once they were through, they opened their eyes to find themselves outside the store.

“Yes!” Luz squealed, “It worked!”

“That was quite a good plan you came up with so I’m not particularly surprised.” Amity said coolly.

“You totally mastered that teleportation spell that Lilith taught you, hopefully no guards saw us though.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine as long as we get out of here before any of them catch us.”

“Yes ma’am!” Luz says in a playful tone, “It is getting pretty late anyway, I need some beauty sleep.” She finishes with a yawn.

“I don't understand why you had us walk here.”

“Trust me, I regret it too. But hey! At least it gives us more  _ Lumity _ hang out time!”

“More  _ what _ hang out time?” Amity genuinely asks.

A small blush appears on the brunette’s cheeks, “It’s our names put together, sounds pretty dumb right?” The girl is clearly embarrassed

To Luz’s avail, Amity giggles and smiles, “No it’s not dumb at all. I think it’s cute actually.”

Luz’s blush deepens and she immediately says, “I think we should really get going now, dontcha think?” Before Amity can reply, Luz is already walking in the direction of her house.

Amity quickly joins her and falls into rhythm with Luz’s steps. The silence of the night takes over, a surprisingly peaceful moment. 

This quickly goes away however for Luz couldn’t stand the silence. “So?” She starts awkwardly, “Was it too much? Did you have fun?”

“I surprisingly enjoyed myself actual-“ Amity began to say before she was cut off.

“Are you sure? I didn’t ruin the night?”

“Yes I'm sure, you didn’t ruin anythin-“

“Are you really really sure? I mean we got caught and everything and you had to help me out back there and-“ Now it was time for Luz to get cut off.

Amity put her hand on Luz's shoulder and made Luz look at her. “You didn’t ruin anything, trust me.” Amity blushed a little, “I had a lot of fun today.”

Luz stares at her for a moment with a certain emotion obvious in her stare. “Hey let’s have a mini sleepover today!” She says out of nowhere.

“But I’m staying at your house? It’s not much of a sleepover? Plus it’s almost morning.” 

“Well we’re not actually going to sleep of course! We’re just going to stay up and talk until morning! Isn't that what normal  _ girl friends  _ do?”

“Huh?” Amity says with an obvious blush creeping up on her cheeks.

“Don't girls typically do that at sleepovers? They talk with their friends?” An oblivious Luz says.

“Oh- I thought you meant- never mind…” Amity really didn't want to make herself more embarrassed.

Once they both got home and entered as quietly as they could to ensure that Camilia, Luz’s mom, didn't wake up. They hid their giggles as they crept up to Luz’s room and shut the door.

“So what now?” Amity asks once they’re inside, “What do humans typically do at sleepovers?”

“You'll see along the way” Luz says with a smirk, “how about we start with a game of truth or dare?”


End file.
